


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by eternalparadox (paradoxicallysimplistic)



Series: ereri-events [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, One Shot, Tea shopkeeper!Levi, teacher!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/eternalparadox
Summary: As a member of the Scouting Legion, Eren's been on missions outside the walls, interested in finding the oceans and reaching the ends of the earth. Yet after reaching those sandy shores, and bathing in its majestic glory, the one thing that really mattered were the family and friends he left behind. And so he had returned to those walls he wanted to break free from for so long.Standalone one-shot, but an afterstory of sorts toRemembering You.Formichiiwashere. [Artist Appreciation Week 2018]





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> **For[michiiwashere](https://michiiwashere.tumblr.com)** :  
> I don’t know how many times I have to say this but thank you for agreeing to be a pinch hitter and for the amazing pieces you drew. Not 1, not 2, but 6 total! And doing so within a month... you don't know how grateful I am.
> 
> I started this idea with the idea of fluff and involving a plot twist, similar to [Moi et Toi (You and Me)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13627086), which you helped for the EBB. And then my mind did some weird contortions... So while it's a standalone one-shot, it also serves as an afterstory of sorts (which explains certain things) of a canon-verse fic I wrote a while ago, [Remembering You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8622958).
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> * * *

“What I’m doing is very dangerous, so I don’t want any of you trying until you’ve had proper training, okay?” It was unlikely for any of them to get access to the military equipment, but there was always a possibility of them getting their hands on it.

“Okay…”

Raising his arm, he shot the hook at a nearby tree with ease. The speed of rushing toward was just as exhilarating as the first time he had used it. He used his feet to kick off as he made an arc around the tree line. Whizzing through the air as though he had been practicing with the equipment for years, Eren flew in a tight circle, spinning faster and faster, blades cutting into the wood and scraping a long thin sheet off. The rush of wind flowing through his hair was the same as he recalled, whooshing past as he moved. When his feet touched the ground once more, he was met with the excited cries of children, stubby legs rushing towards him, arms outstretched, demanding to be taught what he had just showed them.

“More! Mister Yeager, more!”

“That was so cool!”

“Show us more!”

“Everyone. Settle down.” Securing his blades so they couldn’t accidentally get hurt, he faced the group, ushering them towards the field. Progress was slow as he herded the children back to where they originally were, waiting for them to calm down. “I’m not going to show you guys anything else if you don’t settle down.”

A loud chorus of disheartened ‘okays’ went up as the group of kids quieted.

The patchwork grey of the Wall Maria stood in the distance, one of three monoliths standing tall in a time that walls were no longer needed. After hard fought victory against the Beast Titan, and then dealing with the aftermath, peace had returned. Titans were no longer a threat, but hesitation to leave a long-known security was difficult for many.

A few cottages and small settlements had popped up outside the walls, but most humans continued to reside within the walls. Even then, life had changed dramatically. They didn’t need to live in fear of monsters or wonder if they could afford their next meal. A handful of braver souls in seek of adventure and opportunity had ventured out in the last couple of years. More and more headed out each year, and when they came back, they came with tall tales of the lush and green world outside.

Eren, too, had been like them and led expeditions into the unknown, searching for the ocean.

It had been thrilling being able to go anywhere he wanted and after months of searching, they had finally found the wide expanse of endless blue. The ocean had been a novel experience, and one he engraved in his memory. Paintings would never be able to capture the entirety of the ocean; one had to experience it for themselves. Fine grains of sand, warm and soft behind his hands and feet. The cool rush of water rush up against his limbs. The orange glow of the midsummer sun refracting off the rippling tides. The scent of salt as a breeze swept through. The unending deep blue that seemed to continue until the ends of Mother Earth herself. It had been what Armin had described. And more. Much more.

Yet after reaching those sandy shores, and bathing in its majestic glory, Eren had been struck by longing for the family and friends he had left behind. And so he had returned. It wasn’t as though his thirst for adventure was gone, but merely that his desire to be near those who remained after all the chaos and turmoil, the pain and suffering, the hopeless battles, was greater. It was strange longing, one tinged with painful memories of comrades who had fallen in battle, but a longing for home nonetheless.

Turning to face children who would grow up to be the hope of the new generation and those for years to come, he smiled at how young they were. “Now, I’m going to be giving you guys a ride with my gear. Who wants to go on first?”

“Ooh! Me!”

“Me, me!”

“Pick me!”

The group, whose ages ranged from five to ten years of age, scrambled to be the first one brought into the air, arms raised and waving in the air. Eren had already checked with their parents earlier and they had no problems with him demonstrating or bringing them up, insofar as no blades or tricks were involved.

He had been teaching children for the better part of the last decade. After years of fighting and watching his comrades die in battle, the titan shifter wanted nothing more than to enjoy his life doing something considerably more normal. Having spent a majority of his later years in the Scouting Legion teaching new recruits how to use their maneuver gear, instructing little people came easily.

The major difference was the nature of his students. The recruits he had interacted with had joined out of curiosity for the unknown, instead of a desire for vengeance and rage against the titans. And now, with kids he was dealing with something altogether different. Eren cherished their innocence and zest for learning, wanting to nurture their young minds as best as possible.

“Hmm…” Rubbing his chin, Eren surveyed the excited children in front of him. It was a nostalgic thought. He had been one of them many years ago, eager to become the hero and explore the unknown. Eren was older and wiser now, still hardheaded according to some, but he was able to see beyond rage-tinted lenses and savor life for what it was.

His eyes finally rested upon a young girl, hair bunched in pigtails, who had timidly raised her hand, waved it, but considerably subdued compared to her peers.

“Jane, would you go first?”

Her dainty blue eyes widened in surprise as she jumped up. A few moans of disappointment could be heard, but he dismissed it. He _could_ carry two at a time, perhaps three, but that was exponentially riskier. They would all get a chance eventually, so there was no point in pushing his limits. His desire to show them the maneuver gear was because it was their history and a huge part of why they had won the war against the titans. Describing it didn’t do justice to both the equipment and those who had used it to lead humanity to victory. Plus, what child didn’t want to fly through the air like a bird?

“I want the rest of you to practice your letters while I take her up. When I get back with Jane, I’ll take someone else up. Everyone will have a chance.” Eren knew he was considered unusual, taking a much more hands-on and interactive approach to teaching. But it was the only way to exhaust their endless supply of energy. It also made learning much more fun and exciting. He wanted give them a taste of a childhood full of hope, joy, and endless possibilities. An experience that they could look back with fondness when older. Eren had considered planning a fieldtrip outside the walls after a few years. He would need some help managing them, but for now, it was just a thought.

“Okay?”

“Okay…” The unanimous chorus of little voices sounded accompanied by a rustle as they scurried to pull out their notebooks and pencils out. Satisfied that they were occupied, he turned back towards the waiting girl.

Before he could take a step further, he felt a small tug at his cloak. Eren looked down to see a small pale boy with neatly trimmed black hair and large green-grey eyes look up at him, hands clutching onto the ends of his cloak.

“Rivaille, wait your turn. Let me bring Jane first, okay?”

“B-but…” The seven-year-old began, voice trailing off as though knowing he was doing something wrong.

“Why aren’t you working on your letters?” The boy’s schoolbooks were still closed.

“It’s boring.”

“But it’s something very useful.”

“Papa didn’t learn it until he was older.” The dark-haired child pouted, grey eyes meeting Eren’s with practiced ease. “He was daddy’s age when he learned them.”

“Well, it’s easier to learn when you’re still young.”

Rivaille only crossed his arms, gaze unwavering. Eren could feel the other children sneak glances at them, wondering what was going on.

“What about drawing? Why don’t you draw me something?”

“Dun wanna.”

“Hmm…” Wracking his brain, he tried to come up with something for the boy to do. Eren didn’t want to cause a scene in front of the other children. Rivaille was often one of the more obedient kids, but it must have been the excitement at seeing Eren’s equipment that had him acting out.

Moving his hands over the handles of his blades, he realized that he had forgotten to leave them at home in the morning. When he had left in the morning, he had taken them out of habit, not because they were needed.

“Can you watch my blades for me then?” Eren would never have asked another child to watch over such dangerous objects, but the young boy was much more mature than most his age. And it wouldn’t be Rivaille’s first time being around such objects. “Make sure no one else touches them.”

“Okay…” The boy nodded, grabbing the sheathed blades and wrapped his arms around them protectively.

“I’ll be back in a little bit. Be good!”

After ushering Jane a safe distance away, Eren shot a backward glance to make sure they were doing their work. Some of the other boys caught sight of the blades and made a move to grab them, but the dark glare on Rivaille’s face caused them to back away. Satisfied that there would be no unexplained accidents when he returned, he turned back towards the little girl in front of him.

The instructions for what to do when he brought her into the air came easily. After ensuring her grip around his neck was secure, Eren shot off into the woods, keeping one arm around her lithe waist for safety. He made a short circuit around the trees, coming back within a couple of minutes. Making sure her feet was securely on the ground and she was standing upright, he turned to face her.

“How was that, Jane?”

“It… it was scary at first, but…”

“But…?” Eren prompted. A young child unused to traveling at such fast speeds would certainly find it scary. It was easy to get in all sorts of accidents without proper training. He had seen many recruits overestimate their abilities and slam into trees or get their strings tangled.

“It was really fun!” She brightened, clapping her hands. “Thank you, Mister Yeager.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Many pairs of eyes were fixed on them when the returned, none of them daring to move away from their task and end up losing the opportunity to fly in the sky, but all of them eager to be selected as the next one to go up.

Pushing Jane back towards her peers, Eren’s gaze darted to the dark-haired boy who had his arms wrapped protectively around his blades, and smiled. Much like his aunt and Eren’s sister, Mikasa, Rivaille could be overly protective and a rightful terror when need be.

“So who’s next?”

The next few of hours were spent bringing his class on short trips in the air. His gas tank was completely empty by the end and he’d need to get Mikasa to get him a new supply, but it was utterly worth it. Leading the talkative bunch back in the direction of town, he listened to their excited chit chat of the day’s events, comparing experiences flying through the air. Rivaille marched next to him, still protectively hugging the blades. Except for during the short interval in which he had been given the opportunity to experience the exhilaration of flying, the boy had refused to let them go, citing it as his ‘job’ for the day.

A few minutes later, the edges of the village came into view. And with it, so too did the faces of anxious parents. They might have given permission for Eren to use maneuver gear, but that didn’t mean they weren’t unaware of the dangers. The 3D maneuver gear had once served as one of their greatest assets in the war against the titans. Its usefulness had dwindled without any titans to fight, but the Scouts continued to employ them in their expeditions for scouting. Of course, without the risk of titans, the need to perform such complicated in-air maneuvers had also lessened.

Without waiting to be dismissed, Eren’s charges rushed forward towards their mothers and fathers, arms outstretched, dashing to the adults who had been hard at work.

“Mommy!”

“Daddy!”

Eren watched as one by one they reached their respective mothers and fathers, wide grins on their faces as they did so. After the last of them had found their caregivers and waved their goodbyes, words spilling out of their mouths as they retold the day’s events, Eren finally looked at the dark-haired boy still by his side.

“Hey buddy, ready to head home, Rivaille?”

He turned towards the remaining child. The seven-year-old who had watched without saying anything as the rest of his classmates had left with their parents, face expressionless and not revealing anything.

Rivaille was a quiet child, often doing thing at his own pace. Eren sometimes wished the young boy would be as open as other children, rambunctious and curious, but Rivaille would do things when he wanted to. He was much more expressive in private, but it was still blunted compared to most children Eren came across. The boy wasn’t stupid or unable to communicate – he was in fact, one of the fastest learners, particular when it came to anything physical – he was simply more reserved than the other children. And he wasn’t without his likes and dislikes either, often making it clear what aspects of class he disliked. For example, while Rivaille was great at physical exercise and picking up self-defense and other survival skills with his deft fingers, he hated learning how to read and write. It wasn’t that he couldn’t spell neatly, he just found the exercise pointless, and would rather climb trees than read.

“Mhm.”

“Can you give back my blades then?” There was a small struggle behind the boy’s gaze before he finally offered them out to Eren. “Thank you for keeping watch on them.”

Rivaille’s only response was a small nod. He thought he saw a fraction of a smile though when the dark-haired boy turned his head back down. It was just a small crook at the corner of his lips and almost undetectable.

“Want to hold hands?” A small pale one shot out causing Eren to smile.

Tucking his weapons back where they belonged, he re-adjusted the small sack of equipment around his shoulders and reached out for Rivaille’s outstretched hand. The small palm fit easily inside Eren’s larger warm one. Tucking the small boy more securely by his side, they began to head back into town.

The walk was fairly smooth. They stopped by a couple of merchants and exchanged greetings with a few of the townsfolk. Everyone knew everyone in the small town, and they all appreciated the teaching role Eren had taken up. It kept the kids out of trouble and gave them skills for when they were older. Rivaille remained staunchly by his side, not saying much and replying with monosyllabic words whenever he was addressed. Eren didn’t have to worry about the boy running away or getting lost, but he still held onto the small hand as they navigated the last couple of meters down the dusty road.

A small whitewashed shop came into view. Its windows were large and clear allowing one to peer inside. In the front was a small sign that read ‘Ackerman’s Fine Tea’ and a few potted plants decorated the storefront. Without bothering to acknowledge the small ‘CLOSED’ sign hanging in front of the door, Eren pushed it open, knowing that his appearance was expected. A tinkering bell rang as the door swung open, signaling his entrance.

“We’re cl– oh, it’s you.” The irritated growl quietened. “How was your day, brat? And go wash up.”

“Hey to you too, Captain.” Treating Levi’s rudeness as typical, Eren let go of the boy’s hand, walking over to the taller, though still short, and older version of Rivaille. The seven-year-old immediately dashed up a set of stairs on the side, disappearing out of sight and allowing the two adults to talk.

“Tch, you know what I mean.” Rivaille’s father and his former Captain in the Scouting Legion continued his weighing of tea leaves. “How was he today?”

“The same.” Removing the leather straps and putting his equipment and everything else on a table to the side he began to head towards the back of the room.

“Put that stuff away, brat.”

“Later.” Eren ignored the loud click of the tongue behind him.

Navigating the space with practiced ease, he walked into the kitchen, heading immediately for the kettle of boiled water Levi always set aside from this time of day.

Scooping a small teaspoon of leaves, he used a towel to protect himself from the heat as he poured hot water into a mug with the Scouting Legion logo crudely painted on the side. Eren was taking a shortcut, seeping the leaves directly in the cup, but he was too lazy to care. Levi might scold him later for it, but as long as his former Captain wasn’t drinking the ‘piss poor’ tea, having it a little under- or over-steeped was fine.

Carefully holding the mug by its handle, Eren returned to the front of the store to watch the dark-haired man continue working on shop inventory. He slid easily onto a bar stool by the counter, waiting for his tea to steep.

“How was the shop? Get many customers today?”

“Quiet.” There was some shuffling of tins and ruffling papers as the older man bagged small sets of tea samplers for potential customers. The tea shop was one of the more well-known stores in the area and Levi had quite a few dozen regulars, but very few of them ever stayed to chitchat with the former Captain of the Scouting Legion. Levi’s brisk manner and blunt speech was undoubtedly one reason for this, but as long as business was steady, it didn’t matter. Eren also found the serene atmosphere more pleasant. Conversation also flowed much more regularly when it was just the two of them.

“Hmm…”

This had been their routine for the last couple of months ever since Eren had begun teaching kids. While over a decade had passed since the titan threat had died down and the Scouting Legion had resumed their original purpose of exploring beyond the walls, there was much to be done in terms of rebuilding. Schools were lacking, largely in the outer walls, where they were, and so were the skilled personnel to teach children. While his dad was still alive, Grisha had made him learn to read, write, and basic math. His military training only furthered those skills, which he was now passing onto the newer generations.

Eren would never have pegged himself as a good teacher, but many parents had applauded his ability to tame even the most energetic and rambunctious of children. And the kids loved him, always eager and curious to learn more. Of course, having been just like them in his youth, he knew exactly how to deal with the ‘brats’ as Levi called them.

“Oh, Mikasa wants the usual.”

Since moving out to the outskirts, many of those who were still in Scouting Legion would ask Eren to serve as a courier, ferrying tea orders to Levi for them. They used the excuse that they didn’t have time to stop by the outer walls – it _was_ a decently long ride – but Eren knew they were just afraid of pissing his former Captain off. One of the newer recruits had once joined him in picking up an order and got scared shitless when Levi commanded he step outside since he smelled like horseshit. In the young recruit’s defense, he _had_ been put on stable duties earlier that morning, so it was understandable that Levi was upset. Naturally, having undergone cadet training together under Commander Shadis and been under Levi’s command for several years, Eren was unafraid of the short, frowning man. It wasn’t as though he didn’t see Levi regularly either.

“Mm.” There was a small hum as Levi finished up his current actions and turned to pull a larger tin from the second shelf behind the counter. “The same amount?”

“Yup.”

“They should really be coming down here themselves instead of asking you to pass messages, Yeager.”

“It’s fine. I don’t see them enough as it is.” Eren shrugged, taking a sip of his own brewed beverage. After years of living with the tea snob, the shifter could easily tell what was a good and bad cup. And what he held in his hand was undoubtedly oversteeped, the hints of caramel tinged with bitterness. Levi would definitely find it unacceptable and force him to redo it, but he was tired and merely wanted to rest after an entire day on his feet.

“Oh, you forgot this, this morning.” Eren glanced up as a streak of yellow skidded across the polished surface.

“Thanks.” Picking up the band, the golden ring easily slid onto the appropriate digit as though it belonged there.

Which it did.

“I took it off on purpose, just in case.”

When Eren thought up the lesson plan for using maneuver gear, he hadn’t wanted any extraneous accessory interfering with its use. He _had_ years of training with the equipment and it was unlikely for him to make a mistake, but he didn’t want to chance it with children around. Since beginning his teaching role, practice with the maneuver gear was scarce. He and Levi often took their sons out and would sometimes use bring it with them, but they rarely performed any complex maneuvers anymore. It was more for emergencies or traveling long distances when necessary. Of course, the lack of training didn’t seem to matter to his husband, whose skill didn’t seem to have fallen at all after so many years.

“Hmm.” His former Captain hummed, eyes giving none of his thoughts away.

Rapid footfalls thumped as Rivaille returned downstairs, face and hands clean of the day’s activities. “Papa, daddy showed us the maneuver gear today.”

“Did he?” Eren smiled behind his cup as his bemused husband arched a questioning brow at him.

“Mhm.” The dark-haired boy slid onto a stool beside Eren. “It was so cool! I wanna be like you and daddy when I grow up!”

The same lines had been spoken by their older son, Eirian, for years on end until the now fifteen-year-old had realized he enjoyed working with animals more and had taken up an apprenticeship with the town doctor. While Eren had been mildly upset when he first learned that Eirian wouldn’t be following in his footsteps, he was also relieved there was no need for his children to fear for their lives and fight monsters that could crush a person with ease. When he was his son’s age, his heart had been filled with overwhelming grief and burning rage, but Eirian’s wasn’t. His son was loving, caring, and nothing could make Eren more proud as a parent.

“Did he show you any tricks?”

Eren listened at the back and forth between father and son. Rivaille might be considered different when compared to other children, but when he was with Levi, he was like a child once more. Much like his older brother, who never had any troubles talking on and on without end, and would be returning home soon.

“Tricks?” He scrunched his face, the muscles between his brows bunching tightly together. “Daddy went round and round in circles, cutting lines into a tree?”

“Hoh? Did you now…?” Grey eyes alit with amusement turned to face Eren. “I still recall how long it took for you to learn that one, Yeager.”

“Least I got it right in a week. It took Jean two weeks.” Eren defended himself, well-aware of his failings when he first attempted to emulate his Captain. He had finally been granted his childhood wish and wanted to impress his idol. And while Levi and the rest of the Special Operations Squad had made it seem so easy, it was difficult. More than once he had gotten tangled up in the wires and needed help being untangled.

“Hmm…”

“So daddy, when are you gonna let me use the gear by myself?”

“Not until you’re at least fifteen.” Eren quickly laid down the law, ignoring the expression on Levi’s face. He was aware his husband was self-taught and used it without proper training, but there was no need for their son to face such risk.

“Aww…”

Thankfully, Rivaille’s complaint was cut short by the tinkling of the door.

“I’m home!”

“Welcome back.” Eren replied, but it was drowned out by an even larger voice.

“Big brother!” Rivaille quickly hopped off his seat and ran to hug his brother. While the seven-year-old disliked touching strangers, he was certainly not as reserved as Levi was with close family members.

“Hey, Rivaille. Learn anything fun today?”

“Yup! Daddy showed us his gear today.” Being around two former members of the Scouting Legion meant they saw it all the time, but Eren and Levi rarely used it. “It was really fun going up in the air!”

“That definitely sounds fun. Maneuvering gear, huh… What I got you is perfect then.” The older boy crouched down, rummaging through his bag for a bit before pulling out a wooden carving of a bird. “Found this in the market today. It’s for you.”

“A bird?”

“Yup. Papa ever tell you the story about the bird he helped nurse back to life?”

“Mhm.” Rivaille stared at the carving, running his fingers carefully over the delicate features.

“Why don’t we go up to your room and find a place to put it?”

“Okay!”

Watching as his sons disappeared upstairs, Eren turned back to his face his husband of almost ten years smiling fondly.

“What are you smiling like that for, brat?”

“Nothing.” He huffed. “And why are you still calling me that, Levi? I’m over thirty now.”

A nonchalant grunt was Levi’s response. His former Captain was finishing up with the custom orders, stacking them orderly against the shelves, each one labelled or placed for easy access. The messy scrawl of black letters was faintly visible on some of the boxes, reminding Eren of what had happened earlier in the day.

“You know Rivaille’s picking up on your bad habits now?”

“You mean your stubbornness?” His husband shot back.

“No. He refuses to practice his letters. And uses _you_ as an excuse.” Eren emphasized, putting the blame squarely on his husband’s shoulders. “Why’d you even tell him he doesn’t need to learn how to read and write until later?”

He hoped today was a one-shot event, and wouldn’t been an ongoing issue with their second son. Eirian had a stubborn streak when growing up, but he had outgrown it… mostly. Only time would tell with Rivaille, but the seven-year-old was already showing signs of Levi’s reticence and Eren’s stubbornness, which undoubtedly be a headache down the line.

“All I said was that I didn’t learn when I was his age.” Levi’s soft footsteps neared. There was a weary sigh as the older man pulled off his spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’ll talk to him later, okay?”

Levi had aged well over the years. He didn’t have many wrinkles and there were no greys in his hair yet. Despite the stress of battle and his rough upbringing, the easiest visible signs were the spectacles his husband wore almost daily now. At first it had been for seeing fine details, such as reading, but more and more he had begun needing them for other things as well.

“Okay.” He hummed into his cup, savoring the small victory. “You look tired.”

Reaching out, Eren prodded the semi-permanent furrow between Levi’s eyes.

“Stop that.” Levi’s hand came and swatted his fingers away lightly.

“Aw, come on, Captain.”

“Tch, did you even wash your hands?”

“Umm… nope?” Eren smiled a bit too innocently. He had meant to, but had forgotten after seeing the hot water prepared and set aside for him.

“Shitty brat…” There was no heat behind Levi’s voice, only a long-winded sigh.

Finishing the warm dregs of tea off, the titan shifter hopped off the stool. “Shouldn’t we start on dinner soon?”

“Probably. You know how Eirian is.” Their oldest son was in the midst of his growth spurt and sprouting like a weed. He was already taller than Levi and would soon tower Eren at the rate he was growing. Consequently, he was always hungry and had a large appetite.

“True. I bought some bread and cheese at the market today. And we still have the cured venison Mikasa brought.”

“Hmm…”

The discussion of what to make for dinner faded as the married couple headed into the kitchen to prepare for their next family meal, which would be as filled with love as they shared stories from their day.

Eren didn’t regret leaving behind his thirst for adventure and exploration for this. A husband he loved, two sons who filled his heart with joy, and a place he could call home. He had seen much, done more, and been through hell. But none of it mattered compared to where he was in the present, surrounded by those most important to him. After all he experienced, it was the only place he wanted to be and the only one that was truly worthwhile.


End file.
